


Trailing Lacey

by JustHannah



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHannah/pseuds/JustHannah
Summary: It started off so simple and poetic, but all too soon she realized who he really was. Follow this story of an abuse survivor as she copes with all of the struggles that follow her everywhere she goes, afraid of what may happen if he found her once more. When she finds a sacred and safe space in someone else, the menace returns once again. Will he win this time?





	2. Chapter One

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times. I struggled in deciding whether to get up or dream a bit more, but my body already felt awake.

I pushed the blanket off and walked up to my dresser, doing my usual routine of getting dressed and washing my face.

I heard my mom talking on the phone with the insurance company again about my dads and my grandparents life insurance. We had just gotten the money and were going to use it for my college tuition and other expenses that involved everyday life for me. I felt guilty that my mom wanted to spend the money on me but she wouldn't change her mind no matter what I said, she made it abundantly clear that she wanted me to have a stable life.

I waved goodbye and walked out the door, starting down the street toward town to meet my friends Cara, Daniel, and Sarah. They were all leaving for vacation and we wanted one last goodbye before going out separate ways.

The wind blew at my jacket which rustled against my side, school had just gotten out for summer and in a small town like this, everyone was leaving to go somewhere bigger and better for a little while.

I took a breath and heard a low-pitched voice call my name, I turned to see Daniel out of breath and red-faced running toward me, our parents had known each other since infancy so it was hard not to be best friends.

"Hey, did you run here?" I chuckled as he slowed to a walking pace.

"Yeah, I knew if I was late Sarah would get all pissy like she always does," he rolled his eyes, we were all like siblings so I knew even if he said it to her face, she'd laugh about it. None of us could stay mad at each other for more than five minutes, "Lauren left this morning."

"Awh, I'm sorry Dani. But she'll be back in a while just like you will be," he and Lauren had been together since freshman year so being separated wasn't their strong suit, "At least you guys had last night. Just spare me the details, upchucking was something I wasn't really planning on doing today."

"Just the way her mouth m-" I punched him in the shoulder with my eyes wide open in surprise, "What?"

"How about we try the whole respecting people's privacy thing?" I knew he was just messing with me, he was always a good guy ever since we were tiny tots and he offered to be my first kiss by default. He thankfully was not and I probably will never let him live it down.

"Sometimes I think you have too much privacy Cam, when are you gonna open up and realize that it's okay to feel things and express it? You don't need to have it together all the time," I was surprised at his serious tone as we spotted a curvy, blonde haired figure, Cara.

"One day at a time, Dee."

Cara greeted me with a hug as we slowed to a stop, she chuckled, "Are you guys actually having a serious conversation?"

"Nah, you know he doesn't have a serious bone in his body," she rolled her eyes and hugged Dani.

"The tone just sounded a little heavier than usual, that's all," she smiled as Dani waved across the street.

"You know, for someone who gets so mad when we're late, she's late a lot," he raised his eyebrows as Sarah ran up.

"What?" she asked as she hugged the three of us.

"Nothing," Cara and I said at the same time. I loved our group dynamic, it was so humorous and wholesome. No grudges or jealousy.

We walked toward the cafe, the scent of bacon hit as soon as we reached the door. It was small and empty at this time of day so we sat in the same booth we normally sat in.

The thin and beautiful waitress walked up and asked, "Regular order?"

We all nodded making her chuckle while writing on her pad. She used to go to school with us, but graduated a couple years ago. As soon as she walked away Sarah started from beside me, "So, how was everything with Lauren last night?"

Daniel looked at me and laughed, "I'm trying this new thing called respecting her privacy."

"Oh, come on," Cara pressed, "You guys know everything about Ashley and I."

"Care, everyone knows about you and Ash," Sarah chimed in with a smile.

I felt eyes on me and the conversation sort of faded out as I noticed a brown haired boy staring at me with wide eyes, light bags hung below them. He looked to be a little older than us but he was so handsome, I broke eye contact and tuned into the conversation once again.

The time went too fast and every so often I'd meet the eyes of the handsome stranger from across the room, Sarah whispered in my ear, "You should talk to him Cameron, what's the worst that could happen?"

That was the question that changed my life.

We all took the last bites of our usual hot fudge sundae and frowned dramatically at one another, "This is gonna suck," mumbled Sarah.

"It's only for a little while, we just gotta stick it out," Cara smiled.

"Don't be so dramatic," Dani complained but smiled reluctantly as we all stood up, "We'll survive, we always do."

We said our goodbyes and the three of them left the diner, I gathered the dishes and was taken aback when I looked up to see the familiar eyes I'd been meeting since we'd arrived.

"Alex," he half smirked and held out his hand, there was something almost cocky about the way he conducted himself. I was oddly enticed by him.

"Cameron," I replied quietly and placed my hand in his, it was smooth and his grip was strong.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, do you live around here?" he asked, taking the dishes from my hands with a smile.

"I don't live far, what about you?" He placed the dirty dishes on the counter and turned back to me, "I've never seen you before."

"I've lived here my whole life, I just don't get out much. I'm not really a people person," he chuckled as we started walking toward the door.

"But you're talking to me," I pushed a strand of auburn hair behind my ear as he pushed the door open for me.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" he turned to me and I looked down, feeling warmth inside my chest.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

Alex was a nice guy. He made sure I arrived home safely after lunch with my quartet of friends, but before I walked through the front door, he offered to treat me to dinner at the diner the following day. Having spent the afternoon walking with him around town and to my house, I accepted without hesitation.

 


	2. Chapter 2

All I could remember that day was the screaming, the yelling, and fist against skin. When I was a child, all I could remember feeling was fear and confusion, now I just feel angry. I'm older now, I understand things much more, but I could never understand how I could lose as much as I have in a matter of minutes, no matter how old I am.

I take a breath and relax my muscles, keeping composure. I was never one to lose it. I knew nothing could ever be enough until I let go of all the hate and the unresolved bullshit, but that's really all I have left.

Being sane is far too overrated.

 


End file.
